


"I Don't Want You to Go"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Background Malex, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Road Trip, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael Guerin Week, Day 3: “I Don’t Want You to Go”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	"I Don't Want You to Go"

Isobel practically tosses Alex out of Michael's truck by the back of his jacket on the morning they're set to leave Denver.

"Ride with your bestie," she directs, pointing towards Maria, who looks resigned climbing into Isobel's sleek Lexus with a sullen Max behind the wheel. "Max made some sad sack playlist for visiting his ex-girlfriend's ex-city, and she needs your help sabotaging his Bluetooth connection. Besides," she continues, fluttering her eyelashes at Michael, "I'd like some quality time with my brother."

Michael rolls his eyes and follows Alex’s dutiful retreat to the other car morosely. Michael and his truck are used off-roading, most comfortable on bumpy, dusty trails that wind and cut across an open landscape; when faced with nothing but straight lines, concise boundaries, and smooth, unblemished surfaces, he gets antsy, and Isobel is a reliably vocal critic of his antics. But she’s silent for the first hour, even as Michael pushes the speed down I-70, weaving between minivans and tapping an erratic beat against the steering wheel. Still, the other shoe is bound to drop, so Michael waits.

“I don’t want you to go,” she declares finally, cutting Michael a stubborn look across the cab. 

Michael takes a deep, even breath.

“You don’t need me anymore, Iz,” he replies steadily. “Why are you suddenly fighting this?”

Isobel glares at him, reaching out to spin the dial on the ancient radio viciously and cutting off the static-y rockabilly blaring into the silence between them.

“Of course I don’t _need_ you, Michael,” she spits, and he winces. “And neither does Alex. Or Max. Or Maria. We _love_ you, you idiot! _That’s_ why we want you around and _that’s_ why I officially _hate_ this road trip and for fuck’s sake, will you stay in one lane for five _fucking_ minutes?!”

Michael smirks, rides with his foot off the gas until he’s even with the flow of traffic and holds steady.

“Your love isn’t usually this loud,” he quips, but he slings an arm around her shoulders best he can, and she abandons her seat belt to slide momentarily closer in his arms.

“Yes, well, Maria’s Woman As Warrior class was more effective than I originally thought.”

Michael laughs at her dignified huff and kisses the top of her head, then nudges her back across the cab.

“I’m happy for you, too, you know,” she adds quietly. “It just feels like you finally have _good_ reasons to stay in Roswell, and you’re still leaving?”

Michael sighs.

“Maybe,” he says. “But maybe I finally have good reasons to come _back_ , too.”


End file.
